


Christmas In Red

by AngstyAlb



Series: Mystic Fountain High School [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, High School, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstyAlb/pseuds/AngstyAlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The satyr boy always did have an attraction to red heads, but maybe a cute vampire cheerleader was shooting too high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas In Red

**Author's Note:**

> A small little piece I wrote for a friend between our two characters for Christmas! I may start sharing more of my works on here if I feel like I have anymore worth sharing!

Few times in Cajus’s life had he ever wanted to jump out of a moving vehicle and sprint into the nearby woods to never be seen again. This was probably the topper on that list.

For a bit of context, Cajus was a member of the Mystic Fountain High School choir and today they were performing at a charity Christmas event as they did every year. Well, this was the first year after his best friend Simon graduated and wouldn’t be able to ride with him and his family to the venue. It was extremely embarrassing for the young satyr, none of the other kids offered to let him ride with them and his family was in another country.

Of course Mr. Draconious, the instructor, offered to let him ride with him. He had a mark of uncool placed upon his head the moment Mr. Draconious told him this. His hooves twisted into the pavement as he watched all the other kids go with their rides from the school, waiting with the teacher as he would leave once everyone else was on their way.

“M-Mr. Draconious, can I go with you too?” Cajus looked behind him to see that woah, it was Petra!

Petra’s eyes were puffy from what appeared to be emotional distraught, and Cajus was perplexed how the popular vampire cheerleader could have no one else to go with.

“Of course Petra, is your father staying home today?” Mr. Draconious spoke with a gentle tone as he pet the red headed girl on the back leading them to his car.

“Him and Mom were supposed to come, but they had a- something came up they had to deal with.” It was evident she was very disappointed to learn her parents weren’t coming, probably waiting till the last minute to ask the teacher to save the embarrassment.

Now, however, Cajus was the embarrassed one. Known by many who befriended Cajus was that he had an earth shattering crush on the cheerleader that he would never find the courage to do anything about. Just like all of his previous crushes.

Flash forward to the present and Cajus is sitting closely tucked against the door with his ears tucked down while side-eyeing Petra. Occasionally a blush would rise up on his cheeks, this was the closest he’d ever been to her and it was making him anxious. It didn’t help that he also felt woozy in cars.

Petra fidgeted with her hands in her lap, probably trying not to bring up the fact that Cajus looked like she was going to give him a deadly disease if she so much as looked at him. Mr. Draconious could also feel this tension, and his resolution was to turn up the radio.

Christmas songs were the only thing playing on this station, except they were very contemporary songs over the standard jingles that played in shopping centers the world over. Being a lover of singing Cajus would hum the tunes under his breath while Petra preferred a more outward approach. 

Suddenly, Cajus heard the familiar tune of a suggestive Christmas duet come on the radio. Instantly the heat was back in his face as he cautioned a look over to Petra. It would be disrespectful to leave one half of the duet hanging, and when her eyes connected with his his knees buckled so hard they knocked together with an audible bang.

Cajus started singing softly, loud enough to be heard to the focused but muted so to not be heard over the radio. Suddenly there was an elbow in his side and he let out a yelp. Petra gave him that expectant look and when he looked into the rear-view mirror the teacher had his eyebrow raised in expectancy.

With these kinds of expectations he had to deliver, and picked up the slack in the second half of the song with fervor and bravado that he dug out from deep within himself. If he’d been looking at Petra, he would have seen her eyes widen with shock. Mr. Draconious just smiled, having got what he’d wanted from the satyr.

Once the song ended, the radio hushed and suddenly Cajus’s nerves caught up with him and his teeth started to jitter and he didn’t know what to do with his stupid hands.

“The guys always told me you could sing well enough to have the main parts, but I had never once heard it. Why do you hide such a beautiful voice Cajus?” Petra leaned towards him with suspicious eyes and mischievous smile.

“I, well, just, you see….,” his eyes darted from side to side as he looked for an escape, maybe they were close to the venue and he could jump out and tuck and roll. He could make it, he’d gotten worse injuries playing soccer.

Then, all at once, the world stopped. He wasn’t even sure if Petra was aware of herself but she planted a small kiss on his cheek that in real time was a second but to him it lasted forever.

“Thanks for singing with me Cajus, it really helped to lift my spirits. In a way, I’m glad I got to ride with Mr. Draconious.” Her smile was warm and cheery, and to a normal boy this would be a sign for him to take her hand or something. Instead, her smile quickly turned into a face of shock and horror.

At the speed of light, blood ejected from the satyr’s nose as his head lolled over from fainting.


End file.
